Cinta Putih
by Runa BluGreeYama
Summary: "Kenapa dia tidak jujur saja padaku?"/"Aku hanya ingin kau pergi. Pergi dari hidupku."/"Aku yakin, kita akan membuat cinta putih itu nyata. Bukan hanya ada di cerita fiksi." Sebuah fic oneshoot gaje dari Runa.. RnR?


"**Cinta Putih"**

**Disclaimers : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuIno**

**Warning : Gaje,Aneh,Typo bertebaran,dll**

**By : Yamashita Runa**

Cinta putih..

Sebuah perasaan yang hadir dengan rasa tulus menerima apa adanya, dan tentunya dengan perasaan sayang. Menginginkan seseorang untuk dimiliki. Menginginkan seseorang untuk hadir mengisi hati yang tengah kosong.

Sebuah cinta yang selalu diarapkan semua orang, bukan? Cinta yang akan membawamu kepada kebahagiaan dimasa depan nanti.

Dibalik sebuah cinta yang bersih, pasti ada sebuah rasa yang timbul karena sudah tidak lagi merasakan kesamaan. Cih,tidak lagi saling mengerti dan menyayangi? Alasan tua yang sudah lapuk bagiku!

Dan akhirnya, semua akan berakhir dengan sebuah penghianatan. Penghianatan yang tidak pernah terelakan dari sebuah kisah percintaan. Bahkan beberapa buku-buku fiksi memakai kisah penghianatan untuk alur ceritanya. Dan pasti, dalam kehidupan kenyataanpun sama.

Ok,sebagai contohnya aku.

Bertolak belakang bukan dengan keinginanku untuk merasakan 'Cinta putih' yang tengah kutulis sekarang? Ok,aku jujur sekarang. aku hanya ingin mencurahkan semua perasaan 'Menyakitkan' ini. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu aku merasakan apa yang namanya penghianatan.

Awalnya, aku kira cintanya tulus untukku. Tapi..

Ah sudahlah, sekarang kalian tahu? Aku tidak pernah percaya lagi dengan keberadaan 'Cinta putih' itu. Cinta itu hanya ada didalam cerita! Bukan dalam kehidupan nyata!

Terlalu naif? Terlalu berlebihan? Toh, diluar sana banyak yang cintanya tetap terjaga sampai maut memisahkan. Ya,benar.

Kembali lagi, aku merasakan hal aneh yang mengganggu hatiku. Hey,ayolah. Aku baru saja berduka karena penghianatan! Bisakah rasa iri ini hilang?!

.

BRUK..

Gadis pirang itu menutup buku catatannya dengan keras. Ia membanting bulpoin nya kesembarang arah. Dan menelungkupkan kepalanya dimeja.

Ia tidak menangis. Tidak ada setetespun air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. "Rasanya menyakitkan, tapi kenapa aku tidak menangis?" Gumamnya.

Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu selalu terngiang dalam otaknya. Ia sudah mencoba untuk tidur, dan berharap bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi tidak bisa, setiap ia terpejam pasti rasa sakit hatinya menyeruak kembali.

Kenapa begitu merepotkan? Ya,karena ini adalah cinta pertamanya. Cinta pertama yang ia kira akan menjadi cinta putih yang akan terus ada sampai maut memisahkan namun kenyataannya malah bertolak belakang.

"Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?" Gumamnya lagi. Ia menghela nafas lelahnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

Ia menuruni tangga dirumahnya dengan lunglai. Seperti yang sudah ia kira sebelumya. Rumah ini sepi, nenek chiyo- Pelayan dirumah ini pasti sedang kepasar. Dan orang tuanya? Biasalah, sibuk mengurus semua pekerjaan mereka diluar kota.

Sekali lagi, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rambut pirangnya yang terikat ponytail terlihat berantakan. Baju lengan pendek berwarna putih dan rok hitam 5 cm diatas lutut dengan motif kotak-kotak merah yang dikenakannya pun terlihat sedikit kusut.

"Aku bahkan terlihat seperti orang gila."

Ia tersenyum miris. Ia menepuk-nepuk roknya agar tidak terlalu terlihat kusut, merapihkan setiap helaian pirangnya lalu menyambar jaket levis yang tergantung didekat pintu. Memakai sepatu boots sebetis berwarna hitam. Dan menuliskan note untuk nenek Chiyo. Takut-takut jika pelayan setianya itu mencarinya.

_Aku pergi mencari angin segar. Aku akan kembali saat makan malam nanti._

Lalu menempelkannya ditempat khusus catatan didekat pintu. Dan bergegas meninggalkan rumah mewahnya.

.

Gadis pirang ini bernama Yamanaka Ino. Gadis yang bersekolah di KHS ini bisa terbilang populer. Meski ia sering menutup diri dan menjauh dari hal yang bebau populer. Ia lebih menyukai ketenangan yang bisa menjernihkan fikirannya.

Ia menapaki jalan beton yang terbentang dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku jaketnya. Cuaca disini mulai dingin karena musim dingin sudah mulai datang.

Akhirnya kaki nya berhenti melangkah didepan sebuah taman. Ia memilih duduk dibangku taman dibawah pohon plum besar.

"Kheh, ternyata aku memang sudah gila."

_**Flashback**_

Ino malangkahkan kakinya dikoridor sekolah dengan cepat. Beberapa siswa yang menyapanya tidak ia gubris sama sekali.

"Aku harus bertemu Sasuke-kun." Gumamnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia merasakan khawatir karena beberapa hari ini Sasuke tidak mengabarinya bahkan tidak bertemu dengannya meski mereka satu sekolah. Ino dan Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan sejak masih di Junior High School. Awalnya memang kisah percintaan mereka tidak pernah diguncang masalah. Tapi sekarang? Sasuke bahkan bersikap seakan ingin menjauh dari Ino.

Kaki jenjangnya berhenti tepat di ujung koridor, ia menatap taman belakang dihadapannya dengan mata membola. Bukan, ia bukan terpesona dengan keadaan tamannya. Namun, ia shock saat melihat Sasuke tengah memeluk seorang perempuan ditaman itu.

"Oh, jadi itu yang membuat Sasuke-kun menjauh dariku?" Ino menggumam lirih. ia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu berbalik arah untuk kembali kekelas. Loh? Kenapa tidak didatangi saja kedua orang itu? Bukankah mereka sudah tertangkap basah oleh Ino? Sayangnya Ino tidak berniat untuk menghampiri mereka. hatinya tengah teriris sekarang, tidak akan baik jika ia harus marah-marah juga.

"Jadi benar, tidak ada yang namanya 'Cinta putih'. Aku saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayainya."

Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, sampai buku-buku kukunya memutih. "Sungguh, semua ini sangat menyebalkan."

"Ino?!"

Ino tersentak, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura." Jawabnya lirih.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Ino."

Ino menatap sahabat pink nya itu dengan intens. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Ok, aku akan memberitahumu. Aku tidak percaya dengan 'White love'! semua itu bulshit! Puas kau sekarang?!" Emosi Ino memuncak sekarang. ia segera berlari menjauhi Sakura yang tengah mematung.

_**Flashback end**_

Butiran es putih terjun bebas menuju bumi. Karbondioksida yang terhembuspun terlihat mengepul diudara. Namun Ino sepertinya belum berniat untuk kembali pulang. Ia lupakan rasa dingin yang menembus tulangnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tes..

Akhirnya, butiran air bening dari pelupuk matanya itu mengalir. "Kenapa dia tidak jujur saja padaku?" Lirihnya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap rerumputan hijau yang mulai tertutupi oleh salju putih. Ia masih saja terisak.

Dia juga manusia bukan? Ia bisa merasakan sakit, tahu kan perempuan bagaimana? Mereka punya perasaan yang sensitive. Perasaan itu bisa terluka kapan saja.

Ino mulai berniat untuk berajak dari taman itu. Ternyata salju yang turun sudah sangat banyak sehingga sudah menutupi rumput-rumput yang ada disana. Ino merapatkan jaket levis nya yang sudah basah, bibirnya sedikit membiru dan bergetar kedinginan. Sesaat ia memejamkan kedua matanya yang sudah memburam. Ketika iris _Aqua_ itu terlihat, ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat seorang yang telah menghianatinya tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Bahkan, disaat seperti ini aku masih bisa berhalusinasi." Lirihnya. Lalu tubuhnya lemas dan terjatuh begitu saja. Dan yang terakhir ia lihat adalah wajah orang itu yang tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir.

.

.

Iris _aqua_ itu terlihat dengan perlahan, ia meringis saat pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pandangan yang sebelumnya terlihat kabur kini mulai jelas. Ino menggeser tangan kirinya pelan, namun ada sesuatu yang berada disebelahnya. Ino menoleh, ia berusaha untuk duduk.

"Sa—Suke?" Gumamnya.

Matanya membola saat ia melihat pemuda reven itu tertidur disampingnya. Pemuda itu memakai kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan tidur.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar suara Ino. ia bangkit sembari mengucek pelan kedua matanya. "Bodoh."

Ino mengerenyit. Itukah ucapan selamat pagi untuknya? Apa pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini? Seenaknya saja pemuda itu memanggilnya bodoh. Ino diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Ucap Ino datar. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Kau mengusirku?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau pergi. Pergi dari hidupku."

Sasuke bungkam. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Ino. Sementara gadis itu tidak menggubris sama sekali tatapan penuh meminta penjelasan itu. Ino masih setia menatap langit biru yang terhampar luas diluar jendela. Air matanya ingin sekali jatuh, ia bahkan ingin berlari dari ruangan itu agar ia bisa menangis sekeras-kerasnya tanpa takut Sasuke akan mendengarnya. Tapi tidak bisa, jarum infus yang tertancap di tangan kanannya membuatnya sulit untuk melakukan itu semua. Belum lagi pusing yang belum mereda sedikitpun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Ino. Ino mendongak, wajah tegas Sasuke menyeruak didalam Retina nya.

"Kau menjauhiku. Kau sudah mempunyai penggantiku. Dan aku ingin kau pergi dari hadapanku, Uchiha!" Ino menggertak. Tumpah semua air mata yang sudah susah payah ia tahan. Air mata itu mengalir deras tanpa henti. Membuatnya harus terisak.

"Apa salahku, Ino? Dan Pengganti apa? Apa yang kau maksud, hah?"

"Pergi! Pergi, Uchiha!"

Bruk..

Ino melempar bantal yang ada dibelakangnya kearah Sasuke. "Pergi!"

Suara Ino melirih saat Sasuke telah beranjak dari ruangannya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Isak tangisnya semakin keras. Hatinya kembali sakit, ribuan jarum telah menusuk hatinya hingga nyaris hancur.

"Ino.."

Ino mendongakan wajahnya kearah pintu. Sakura tengah menatapnya dengan iba.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Sakura duduk disamping Ino.

Seraya terisak, akhirnya Ino menceritakan semua yang ia lihat di taman sekolah itu pada sahabatnya—Sakura.

.

Sore harinya, Sasuke kembali datang. Ino kembali membuang muka dan tidak menggubris keberadaan Sasuke sama sekali. Hanya hening yang terjadi diruangan itu.

"Kau salah paham."

Akhirnya suara Sasuke terdengar. Ino sangat yakin, Sakura telah menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Suatu saat nanti Ino harus balas dendam pada Sakura.

"Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku." Sasuke menghela nafas ketika lagi-lagi Ino tidak merespon ucapannya. "Seseorang yang ku peluk itu Hinata, sahabatku. Ia akan pindah keluar negeri hari ini. Dan pelukan itu hanya sebuah salam perpisahan."

Sahabat? Salam perpisahan saja sampai memeluk, sementara Ino? Yang sudah jelas seorang kekasihnya sama sekali belum dipeluk seperti itu. Bagaimana Ino tidak kesal dan marah?

"Oh.."

Sekali lagi Sasuke menghela nafas lelahnya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan memeluk Ino. Sementara Ino, ia tersentak. Matanya membola, ia menahan nafas.

Sasuke memeluk Ino yang tengah duduk diranjang rumah sakitnya. Ia mengusap penuh sayang rambut pirang Ino. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maukah kau memaafkanku?" Lirih Sasuke.

"A—aku tidak yakin."

"Ino, lihat mataku." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Ino dengan erat. Kedua mata onyx nya menatap aqua Ino dengan lekat. "Apa kau melihat kebohongan?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, aku salah paham." Gumam Ino.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia kembali memeluk Ino dengan erat. "Aku yakin, kita akan membuat cinta putih itu nyata. Bukan hanya ada di cerita fiksi."

Kedua alis Ino bertaut. "Cinta putih? Bagaimana kau tau?"

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum. "Kukira kau sudah tau kalau Sakura menceritakan SEMUA yang tidak ku ketahui tentangmu padaku."

"Hee?"

Wajah Ino memerah. Ia berjanji akan mencincang Sakura saat ia sudah kembali kesekolah nanti.

.

.

Cinta sejati tentu akan kembali lagi meski badai menerpanya. Cinta yang putih tentu akan kembali bersih ketika warna gelap menimpanya. Semua tergantung mereka yang menjalani, saling percaya dan saling menyayangi menjadi kuci utama untuk mencintai hingga waktu tua menghampiri.

.

.

THE END

Bagaimana? Ancur ya? Gaje? Aneh? Dan lain-lain? ayyooo curahkan semua tentang pendapat para readers semua tentang fic ini. Semuanya Runa terima kok. Arigatoouuu!

REVIEW! REVIEWW... :D


End file.
